Nueva Novela Candy Corazones Unidos
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


**CORAZONES UNIDOS**

 **Introducción**

Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy.

Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwell

Candy desde niña lucho para superar el abandono de sus padres todos recordamos que fue criada en el hogar de Poni, en este hogar ella tuvo el cariño y la amistad de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y todos los niños huérfanos que eran como su familia. Su mejor amiga es Annie la cual consideraba su hermana y la protegía de todo, después de que Annie fue adoptada por la familia Britter, la madre de Annie había prohíbo la amistad que tenía con Candy con tal de que no supieran que era adoptada, desde ese instante sufrió mucho y después de haberlo superado conoció a su príncipe de la colina…. Albert, a quien confundió con su primer amor Anthony. Para entonces fue recogida por una familia que no la consideraba como su hija y tuvo que soportar el maltrato recibido por la familia Leagan , sus amigos vieron como la maltrataban no lo permitieron porque la querían mucho. Entonces paso el tiempo y fue adoptada por el Bisabuelo William gracias a sus tres amigos Anthony quien fue su primer amor, Stear y Archie. Pero el destino estuvo en contra de la felicidad de Candy , primero Anthony que murió porque se calló del caballo , cuando Candy se enteró que su primer amor había muerto se dirigió al hogar de poni, pero la familia no estaba de acuerdo, entonces el bisabuelo William la mandó a estudiar a Londres, aun afectada por la muerte de Antony, en un viaje de barco conoció a Terry, y luego lo volvió a ver en el colegio Real San Pablo estudió junto a sus amigos Archie, Stear , Eliza y Neal Leagan quienes la odiaban, conoció a una simpática chica llamada Patty y se rencontró con Annie quien consideraba sus mejores amigas pero a la vez se había enamorado de Terry y había vivido una linda historia de amor pero el destino les separo, Candy se fue a estudiar enfermería y Terry actor.

Cuando Terry se había convertido en un famoso actor conoció a una actriz llamada Susana Marlow la mujer que se había sacrificado su vida por él porque estaba enamorada, desdé ese momento la madre de Susana obligo a Terry a casarse con ella porque quedo invalida, después Candy se entera y sufre mucho pero marcada por el infortunio tuvo que aceptar la unión entre Terry y Susana, sacrificio que le costó perder el gran amor de su vida., luego de tanto sufrimiento llega a Chicago y se entera que su amigo Stear se había entregado a la guerra y en la batalla muere.

Por una trampa de la familia Leagan y la tía abuela Elroy obligan a Candy a casarse con Neil pero ella no acepta y busca al bisabuelo William para solucionar este problema y desde ahí se entera que su bisabuelo es Albert, su mejor amigo quien le había cuidado desde niña y más cuando perdió la memoria, el buen hombre agradece a Candy por haberlo cuidado cuando había perdido la memoria pero a la vez le dice que puede seguir su camino porque el no mando esa noticia, entonces ella abandona la familia Andley y regresa al hogar de poni para colaborar con las señoras que dirigían el orfanato.

En ese momento escucha una melodía que le recuerda al príncipe de la colina y se entera que es William, el bisabuelo. Para ese entonces en el hogar de poni hacen una maravillosa reunión con Candy y todos sus amigos… fin.

Por otro lado las apariencias siempre fueron importantes para la familia Grandchester, la separación de los padres de Terrence trajo consigo sufrimiento al tener que mantener oculta a su madre quien era una actriz de teatro en aquellos años esto era sinónimo de vergüenza o de libertinaje como un duque iba a desposar a una artista y Terrence aprendió a vivir sin su madre entre la opulencia reglas de moral y buenas costumbres que lo asfixiaban y hacían crecer más su rebeldía amando tanto a su madre no poder tenerla junto a él y a su vez repudiarla por no haberlo llevado con el …...


End file.
